Acampamento de Verão das Mary Sues
by B.D.K.B
Summary: RIPAGEM! Uma Trakinas, um nugget e duas bolas, todos juntos em um 'onibus' rumo ao bordel também conhecido como Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Um português esquizofrênico, Atena é a nova deusa dos coelhos e um baton morre tragicamente. Tudo isso ao som de Galinha Pintadinha. Aproveitem.


**[Supa Crab: *Sobe no teto da Kombi, pula e faz um mortal, aterrissando lindamente no chão. Pega garrafa de água, abre e joga na cara. Espera pacientemente por aplausos* Yoo, pessoal! Essa é a nossa primeira ripagem e ****estamos super animadas... **_**talvez nem tanto**_** *leva chinelada na cara*]**

**[Little Boo: HEEEEEEEEEY! Sejam bem-vindos! Antes de tudo eu queria falar pra quem não gosta de ripagens porque são um "desrespeito com os autores" e coisas do tipo... Essa fanfic é sofrível! Sério! Tudo que eu conseguia imaginar enquanto a lia era: "Sério que alguém postou isso? Sério mesmo? Isso é a pior coisa que eu já li!". Enfim, espero que vocês gostem e blá blá blá, só rolem pra baixo e leiam galera! =D].**

**[S. Mama: *música de cabaré toca no fundo, aumentando aos poucos; fumaça de gelo seco envolve a Kombi Branca e holofotes iluminam tudo, até que uma velha senhora sai de dentro Kombi...* OLÁ, MINHAS BISCATES! Senhoras e senhores, putos e putas, funcionários e clientes, bem-vindos à nossa primeira ripagem~ Espero que se divirtam e aproveitem. Não se esqueçam de pagar a conta ou anões tiroleses raivosos os perseguirão e arrancarão seus olhos fora. Todos os três. *desaparece em meio a uma fumaça roxa*]**

* * *

Fandom: Percy Jackson **[Little Boo: Espero que você tenha lido alguma coisa antes de só vir aqui e destruir a série!] [Supa Crab: Vou apanhar por isso, mas eu acho Percy Jackson horrível e mal feito *Olha para trás e vê o oceano se levantando* D-DESCULPE! *Corre com suas maiores forças*][S. Mama: *manda um enxame de picas voadoras atrás de Supa Crab* HEREGE! COMO OUSA DESAFIAR OS DEUSES!]**

Autor(a): gabitfs **[Supa Crab: Cara, esse nome é tão estranho que poderia ser de alguma personagem de 'O Senhor dos Anéis'][Little Boo: Não dá nem pra saber se é menina ou menino, vai entender!][S. Mama: Não que pessoas chamadas Supa Crab e Little Boo possam falar muito, mas né. *se esconde na caverna dos anões raivosos*][Little Boo e Supa Crab chutam Mama****.****]**

Título original: Apenas uma Aventura **[S. Mama: "Sexual"]** no Acampamento Meio Sangue **[Supa Crab: Isso que é título! Maravilhoso! Simplesmente FA-BU-LO-SO! Vocês conseguem sentir o cheiro dele? Tem o cheiro de grama quando o cachorro defeca em cima. Esse é o odor do sucesso. Todos nós deveríamos pedir conselho para essa menina, **_**ou eu acho que é menina, vai saber**_**...][Little Boo: Ainda bem que tudo começa com letra maiúscula, o título é MUUUUUITO criativo e poxa, se ela não falasse que a fanfic de "PERCY JACKSON" era no "ACAMPAMENTO MEIO SANGUE" eu nem ia imaginar, ia achar que era aqui em casa! Obrigado por me avisar! ^^ ][Sweet Mama: Eu sou a única que acha que isso parece nome de filme pornô? Só? Okay. *vai dançar pole dance com o rei da Suécia*][Sweet Mama #2: Tá certo que título é chatinho de fazer, mas até Chico Anysio consegue coisa melhor, por favor.]**

Notas iniciais do capítulo **[Supa Crab: Here we go! *Imaginando a voz do Mário*]**

Bem vindos ao futuro! **[Supa Crab: Se esse é o futuro, por favor alguém finque palitinhos nas minhas órbitas, mas tem que ser palitinhos coloridos :D][Little Boo: Se esse é o futuro eu espero que alguém não me deixe chegar nele, por favor me matem antes!][S. Mama: Boo, jogou bebida no computador de novo, sua bisca? *é devorada viva pelos gatos mutantes da Boo*][S. Mama #2: Crossover de P.J. com Futurama, nem o Papa pra salvar essa bosta.] **eu sou as notas opcionais **[Little Boo: Poxa, eu achei que você fosse a autora, pelo visto eu me enganei... Ainda bem que você não é.][Little Boo²: Antes que eu me esqueça - Essas são as "notas ****opcionais****"? Posso optar por mandá-las embora agora?][Sweet Mama: *bate palmas e tele transporta as notas opcionais para o Acre* Ninguém nunca vai achar e.e] **e vou giar vocês, **[Supa Crab: Acho que a gramática foi bem modificada no futuro. Por que ninguém me contou? *Fica batendo o pé direito no chão, impaciente*][S. Mama: *faz uma fogueira com os livros de português da autora e joga ela pro meio do fogo*]** qualquer duvida **[Supa Crab: *Levanta a mão* Dúvida não tem mais acento?][S. Mama: Elementar, minha cara bisca; é o velho caso do acento agudo enfiado no cu. *bebe chá de cogumelo com a Rainha de Copas*] **, entre em contato por mensaguem** [Little Boo: Eu tenho uma dúvida: você alguma vez na vida já teve aulas de português?][S. Mama: Então nós descobrimos o que aconteceu com o "U" perdido ali pra cima. Seria isso algum efeito colateral de viagem no tempo? Fica a dúvida.]** privada para gabitfs! **[Supa Crab: É, eu realmente não fui avisada da gramática. Maldita Cow, eu tenho certeza que isso é culpa dela!][S. Mama: Esquizofrenia. Esse é claramente um caso para o Dr. Hollywood.]**

Boa leitura! **[Supa Crab: Thanks, Lady. *Senta em uma poltrona vermelha e espera o garçom][S. Mama: Foi o que disseram ao Stevie Wonder *ajoelha no milho e perde perdão a Morgan Freeman* #MorganFreemanéDeus].**

* * *

Estavamos **[Supa Crab: Acento, minha cara Padawan, coloque o acento][Little Boo: Ele foi renegado, me sinto mal por ele *olhos cheios de lágrimas e fungando*][S. Mama: Larguem de ser burras! Ele é só está sendo usado de dildo, nada demais.][Supa Crab: Ele não estava no orifício anal? Isso é muito confuso][S. Mama: Pelo jeito vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender, minhas queridas : ] *acaricia os cabelos das duas*]** muito animados para esse verão, economizamos durante DOOIS anos **[Supa Crab: Wow! Não foram apenas dois anos, mas sim DOOIS anos. Vocês sabem quanto tempo é isso?] [Little Boo: É TEEEMPO demais!][S. Mama: "E finalmente poderíamos abrir a nossa casa de swing!"][S. Mama #2: É o equivalente de um século no Acre *joga água nos acreanos revoltados*]** para poder pagar tudo **[Little Boo: Pode ser que a minha memória esteja falhando querida, mas pelo que eu saiba NÃO PRECISA PAGAR PRA FICAR NO ACAMPAMENTO MEIO SANGUE! Só precisa, é claro, ser meio sangue][S. Mama: Depende, se for cliente paga uma taxa. *é esmagada por sátiros raivosos*]**, e, **[Little Boo: Esse ", e," é desnecessário, você poderia ter colocado apenas o "enfim" que está localizado a direita -]** enfim, lá estavamos,** [Supa Crab: Padawan, assim você nunca se tornará uma Jedi *Suspira*] **Eu, Anna, Rafa e Ana julia** [Little Boo: Nome de pessoa é com letra maiúscula querida][S. Mama: Eu sinto pena das Ana Julias, aquela música virou praga na vida de todas elas.]**... Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu, certo?** [Supa Crab: E a pergunta está... ERRADA! *Pega o dinheiro e faz aviãozinho para a plateia* MA'ÔE!][Little Boo: Querida, a última coisa que eu quero saber é quem você é! Afinal, quem quer saber sobre a protagonista?][S. Mama: Eu sei quem você é, Mary Sue. Conheço seu tipinho e.e] **Meu nome é Gabriele Fonseca, Filha de dionisio, **[Supa Crab: HAHAHAHA. Os deuses vieram comemorar o carnaval no Brasil? Com esse nome, é só nisso que eu consigo pensar. E a propósito, nome próprio é com letra MAIÚSCULA. **_**E eu tenho quase certeza que Dionísio tem acento**_**][Little Boo: Ou você pode escrever sem o "i" que também é certo. **_**Dioniso**_** ou **_**Dionísio**_**. E não essa coisa que você colocou!][S. Mama: Que isso, criança! Os nomes tem poder! E é Sr. D pra você, Mary Sue ú.u]** sou morena, meu cabelo 'original' é cacheado, **[Supa Crab: Serio amiguxa? o mew originau e lizo, mais eu prefiru usa o falso. E un istilo Cruela, saka? SUPER FABULOSU][S. Mama: Olha que milagre! Mary Sue admitindo que tem mega hair. Por isso que tem que economizar tanto, fica gastando dinheiro com peruca.] **muito armado**,[Supa Crab: Eu pensei que armas eram objetos ilegais no Brasil. HAHAHAHAHA #piada*Toma sapatada na cara*][Little Boo: Só eu que imaginei um blackpower?] **por isso eu aliso**[S. Mama: "com ferro de passar roupa" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *injeta Gardenal*][Little Boo: Basicamente ela só disse que faz chapinha no cabelo porque ele não é liso, o que é meio óbvio!]**, meus olhos são castanhos, não castanho-escuro, castanho, não castanho-claro, castanho, só **[Supa Crab: Só castanho, saca? Aquele castanho que parece com verde][Little Boo: Eu meio que já tinha entendido na primeira vez colega!][S. Mama: Tentativa falha de comédia.][S. Mama #2: Tá, seu olho é marrom cor de bosta, já entendi.]. **Não sou gordinha, tenho um corpo definido, **[Supa Crab: Lá vem a historinha da principal gostosa. Quer apostar que o cara mais fodão vai se apaixonar por ela? Aliás, qual é o preconceito com as gordinhas? Fat Princess é gorda e quebra a cara de todo mundo no PS All-Stars Battle Royale][Little Boo: Não esquece do fato de que provavelmente ela não faz nada pra manter esse "corpinho definido", como se isso fosse possível ¬¬'][S. Mama: Bem, nesse caso... Aqui o cartão *entrega cartão de cafetina pra Mary Sue*]** embora eu seja muito bochechuda... **[Supa Crab: Anda exercitando os músculos da boca? Hehehehe][Little Boo: Kiko querido, é você?][S. Mama: E o seu sonho é ter uma bola quadrada, certo, tesouro? #roubandopiadaalheia.][S. Mama #2: A partir de agora você será chamada de Trakinas.]** E sim, eu ando como bebada** [Little Boo: Bêbada ainda tem acento colega][Little Boo²: Você anda caindo, querida? Se você ainda está na dúvida... Isso NÃO é normal][S. Mama: Ela anda estilo Anastacia Steele, o que só prova que eu estava certa sobre o título de filme pornô *vai comemorar a sua sabedoria fumando o cachimbo da paz com Padre Quevedo e seus coroinhas*]**, e dizem o tempo todo: 'Você bebeu?', **[Supa Crab: Talvez por beber tanto você seja bochechuda, hehehe][S. Mama: Pra escrever uma maravilha dessas só pode estar alcoolizada.] **eu sou uma autentica filha de dionisio,**[Supa Crab: Argh! Cansei de corrigir isso!][Little Boo: SEMPRE procure o nome certo de quem você vai usar nas fanfics, sério. Ler isso errado é extremamente frustrante][S. Mama: Só ser bebum ou fingir ser bebum pra parecer fodona não te faz filha de **_**Dionísio**_**, mô bem. #Fikadik] **eu estou anisosa **[Supa Crab: Esse futuro tá estragando a minha mente, cara! Eu mal consegui acompanhar quando mudaram as regras ortográficas, imagina agora que as palavras estão totalmente diferentes] **para encontrar pessoas como eu... **[Supa Crab: *Pega cruz* Por favor, Deus, não deixais isso acontecer][Little Boo: Por favor, não permita que isso aconteça Senhor!][Sweet Mama: Desde quando o Acampamento Meio-Sangue fica num bordel?]**

E meus amigos? **[Little Boo: Que amigos, querida? Alguém aceitou a bêbada?][S. Mama: "Todos invisíveis."][Supa Crab: Ela vai diariamente visitá-los na Mansão Foster] **Claro, não vou deixar vocês na curiosidade**... [Supa Crab: Sabe, às vezes a curiosidade é bem melhor que a realidade. Por exemplo, você tem curiosidade de saber como é um dinossauro, mas na realidade não enfrentaria um nem a pau!**_** E eu tenho certeza que nesse caso é bem melhor**_**][S. Mama: Não, obrigada. A ignorância é uma benção.] **Minha melhor amiga se chama Anna carolina **[S. Mama: E SUBU BEM ALTO PRA GRITAR QUE É AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! E VOU DE ESCADA PRA ELEVAR A DOR UOU UOU(8)]** Godoi**, [Supa Crab: Sério, não é tããão difícil apertar no 'Caps Lock', é?][Little Boo: Esse é o sobrenome da minha cabeleireira, se ela -por algum motivo desconhecido do destino- fosse ler isso ia ficar extremamente desgostosa]** Embora seus olhos e seus cabelos sejam iguais a de uma filha de Demeter **[Supa Crab: ALELUIA, SENHOR!] **(Castanhos claro, o cabelo dela bate nos ombros, que nem o meu)**[Little Boo: Porque é claro que todas são iguais, né! Tipo os chineses...]** ela é uma filha de atena,**[Supa Crab: Essa Atena já tem a Annabeth, agora aparece mais esses. Ela é bem safadinha, hein?][Little Boo: Atena não teria uma filha que fosse tão burra a ponto de andar contigo, garota!][S. Mama: Então ela é uma filha de Atena com benção de Demeter. Isso explica um pouco a falta de inteligência pra andar com a sua pessoa *morre asfixiada por galhos de árvores*] **muito branca, MEEEIO **[Little Boo: Voltamos ao "DOOIS"]** gordinha (ela vai me matar quando ler isso aqui)**[S. Mama: Não há necessidade *escreve nome da autora no Death Note*][Supa Crab: Como ela vai ler? Isso é um diário de viagem? Eu achei que era uma história vivenciada no presente. I'm lost! *Pega Long Pose*][Little Boo: *MATA!*MATA!*MATA!*]** ela tem covinhas no rosto **[Little Boo: Poxa, achei que fossem no braço, hein?]**, e me assusta um pouquinho... **[Supa Crab: Admite, é porque ela é gorda, não?][Little Boo: Ela vai te destruir! MUAHAHAHAHA][S. Mama: Sim, covinhas são assustadoras *faz sinal da cruz*] **Embora ela seja uma bebada **[Supa Crab: Sério, futuro, você tá dando erro no meu cérebro!][S. Mama: PANE NO SISTEMA, ALGUÉM ME DESCONFIGUROU (8) *anões tiroleses a arrastam pra fora do QG*][Little Boo: Achei que a b****ê****bada da história fosse você, colega. E frise bem o jeito que eu escrevi BÊBADA e o modo que você escreveu][S. Mama: "Como que é?" "Bêbada" "E como é que eu disse?" "Bebada" "E como que é?" *é atingida por um garrafão de guaraná Sarandi*] **que nem eu, ela é muito diferente de mim... **[Supa Crab: *Chuta dois pontos e é gol!* GOOOOOOL!]** Eu não gosto muito de ler, mais **[Supa Crab: *Bate com a cara no livro de gramática repetidas vezes*][Little Boo: Eu não acredito que você cometeu um erro tão idiota quanto esse! Eu preciso de uma pausa, garotas!][S. Mama: *pega o garrafão e joga guaraná Sarandi nas calças da autora*]** eu leio bastante,**[Supa Crab: Isso é meio contraditório. Se você não gosta de ler, você lê?][Little Boo: Ata, claro né! Porque se eu não gosto de laranja é óbvio que o que eu vou fazer é comer uma][S. Mama: Claro que ela lê! Embalagem de shampoo, caixa de sucrilhos, etc.]** quando eu não tenho nada para fazer (ou seja, sempre**) [Supa Crab: Eita, maravilha! Essa é a legítima vou-ser-sustentada-pelos-pais-até-que-os-velhos-morram-e-eu-fature-a-grana][Little Boo: Não deve nem ter tempo de beber, como é que fica bêbada?]** e ela é uma viciada que já escreveu 3 livros **[Little Boo: Eu acho que você não leu nenhum, hein? Só tocou em cima da escrivaninha][S. Mama: Claro, porque escrever livros é fácil assim *bebe vodka com gasolina*][S. Mama #2: Só ser uma nerd não te faz filha de Atena também #Fikadik]**, quase tudo oque **[Supa Crab: O 'o' e o 'que' adoram se abraçar, não é lindo?][Little Boo: Vou chorar de emoção, Supa Crab! *o*][S. Mama: Chorei.]** ela gosta, eu não gosto, **[Little Boo: Não gosta dos livros dela? OUCH! Isso deve doer!]**ou acho mais ou menos, ou DETESTO **[Supa Crab: Shit, nós já entendemos, amiga][S. Mama: Amizade linda essa. Vocês conversam sobre o quê? As diferentes maneiras de ser uma Mary Sue?]**

O rafa, **[Suba Crab: Voltando a estaca ZERO] **oque **[Little Boo: Abraços! Bons abraços!][S. Mama: Chorei de novo.]** falar dele? **[Supa Crab: Ele é muito bom em jogos. O seu favorito é o Cinco contra Um. hehehehe *Cai de cara na areia*][Little Boo: OH MEU DEUS! Supa Crab, que mente suja! KKK][S. Mama: *seca as lágimas com um lencinho* Crab, que orgulho. Crianças crescem tão rápido... *música deprimente tocando no fundo*] **Bom, ele não é bem meu melhor amigo desse mundo, **[Supa Crab: Ele tem bom senso][Little Boo: Esse aí correu enquanto ainda tinha tempo][S. Mama: Mas no outro mundo vocês são besties #fail] **ele é só o irmão da Anna, **[Supa Crab: É, então tem que aturar o mala]** e foi porque de todos, ele é o mais fan do PJ.. **[Supa Crab: Sabe o que eu disse antes? É, aquela coisa toda dele ter bom senso, joga no lixo e finge que eu nunca abri a boca][Little Boo: Em português se escreve "fã", eu tenho motivos pra acreditar que você está apenas ignorando o nosso bom e velho idioma]** então, descrevendo-o, branco **[Little Boo: O termo certo é caucasiano! *arruma os óculos*]**, cabelo curto castastanho **[Supa Crab: WTF, Futuro?][S. Mama: É aquele marrom cor de diarreia, saca?] **e olhos castanhos tambem (tambem é MEEEEIO gordinho), **[Supa Crab: Eu tô torcendo para que esses gordinhos se juntem e quebrem a cara dela. ****FAT POWER!][Little Boo: Só estou aqui para lembrar que nós não incentivamos nenhum tipo de violência... E que "tamb****é****m" tem acento][Sweet Mama: Se ele é meio gordo, meio magro, que diferença isso faz pra história?] **filho de demeter** [Supa Crap: ****D****emeter, minha amiga, .emeter!][S. Mama: Ele é uma florzinha~ *mais uma vez é asfixiada por galhos*][Supa Crap²: Já que não tem ponto final, eu vou colocar um aqui *.*]**

Ana julia **[Little Boo: Nomes e sobrenomes começam com letra maiúscula!]**, uma filha de atena, **[Little Boo: Com a letra maiúscula, querida. Tomara que a deusa Atena venha ler essa fanfic, ela vai te castigar por destruir o português assim!][S. Mama: Outra? Atena é a deusa do coelho agora? *é devorada viva por corujas raivosas*][Supa Crab: Eu falei que a Atena era uma safadinha. Acho que o carnaval não foi uma boa ideia] **ela, que nem a Anna **[Little Boo: Essa "frase" ficaria muito mais bonita, visualmente falando, se você escrevesse um "assim como a Anna" e aí também não precisaria dessa vírgula aqui do lado -]**, é VICIADA em livros, **[Supa Crab: Em livros, hein?][S. Mama: "Principalmente aqueles eróticos, como 50 Tons de Cinza".] **ela é morena (não que nem eu, ela é um tipo de branca que pegou muito sol e agora parece um nuget frito, **[Supa Crab: Então ela não é morena, e sim laranja][Little Boo: E é assim que a protagonista continua sendo a "mais gostosa"][S. Mama: Cenoura&Bronze nessa mulher! #piadainterna] **a cor dela é mais ou menos assim, meu deus**,[Supa Crab: Tá, agora estamos falando de Deus, pelo menos ele você tem obrigação de colocar letra maiúscula] **vou morrer duas vezes X.X)**[Supa Crab: Por favor, sinta-se a vontade!][S. Mama: Sem cerimônia!] **ela é gordinha,(tres veze9os X.X) **[Supa Crab: Hehehe, desculpa, perdi o nove. *Pega de volta e coloca do lado do seis*. Aliás, que problema você e esses gordinhos. Quer ser a mais gostosa dos seus amigos, não é?][Little Boo: "TRÊS" tem acento!][S. Mama: Crab, você me quebra a cara! *rola na areia*][S. Mama #2: Mas o que a cara de Trakinas quer falando dos amigos gordos? *joga olhos de crianças suecas na cara da autora*][Little Boo: *Olha para Mama se perguntando onde ela arranjou olhos de crianças suecas*] **tem o cabelo medio **[Little Boo: M****É****DIO!]**, castanho tambem **[Supa Crab: *Comendo os acentos*]**,só que clariado **[Little Boo: ClarEEEEEado!]** nas pontas, olhos castanho escuro... **[Supa Crab: *SUPA CRAB PASSA PELO CAMPO, ENCARA O PRIMEIRO PONTO E CHUTA COM TUDO PARA O GOL. AGORA FALTA O OUTRO. ELA CHEGA POR TRÁS E É GOL* GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!][S. Mama: Amica, precisava de tudo isso só pra descrever você e os seus amigos?]**

**[Supa Crab: Antes de continuar, essa menina tem algum problema com pontos? Deus, ela só usa vírgulas, e algumas muito erradas][Little Boo: Só algumas, Supa? Eu tô catando as coitadinhas, elas estão tão desorientadas :T][S. Mama: É que, na verdade, a autora é traficante de vírgulas na Tailândia e.e *veste uniforme de capitão Nascimento e invade a casa da autora* TRAZ O SACO E A VASSOURA!]**

Enfim, lá estavamos nos, tres adolescentes de 15 anos **[Supa Crab: *Pega a sua caneta especial de combate ao crime e sai riscando os acentos perdidos*]** (menos o rafa** [Little Boo: Nome próprio começa com letra maiúscula!]**, ele tem 17, mais **[Little Boo: O certo é "MAS". Céus, eu não sei como tenho paciência com isso]** parece ter 15 **[Little Boo: É a síndrome de Benjamin Button! \O][S. Mama: Opa, Brad Pitt, é você? Aqui o cartão~]**, mesmo**[Little Boo: Este "mesmo" não era necessário]**) se despedinho **[Supa Crab: Nunca aprenderei. Estou fadada a passar os meus dias escrevendo errado][S. Mama: *Arranca os olhos e vende no Mercado Livre.*]** dos pais para pegar o onibus, **[Supa Crab: *Joga teto de casa em cima do 'o'*][S. Mama: E mais uma vez nós vemos o acento circunflexo sendo usado como bumerangue.]** para caminho **[Little Boo: "Para caminho"? Isso é sério? Ainda mais logo depois da vírgula desnecessária?]**do acampamento... **[Supa Crab: AAAH! USA O SHIT DO PONTO!] **todos estavamos **[Little Boo: É a segunda vez que você erra isso menina. O certo é ESTÁÁÁÁÁÁVAMOS]** com a camisa do acampamento meio-sangue,eu com um short jeans, All star preto de cano alto, Anna com um Short **[Supa Crab: Agora, Padawan, é Caps Lock off]** (mais curto que o meu :P ) **[Supa Crab: Como dizem: filho de peixe, peixinho é][S. Mama: Essa fanfic tá cheia de funcionários em potencial *A* *sai distribuindo cartão de visita para os personagens*] **e com um all star **[Little Boo: Isso é uma marca, então também é maiúsculo ¬¬'][S. Mama: Eu não tenho o mínimo interesse na sua roupa querida, obrigada.]** normal, Ana julia **[Little Boo: Okay, estamos chegando lá. O primeiro foi maiúsculo, agora faltou o segundo]**de calça jeans e um All star **[Little Boo: Insira meu último comentário aqui, por favor]** normal tambem **[Little Boo: ACEEENTOOOOOO? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?]**. Rafa com uma bermuda preta e um daqueles sapatos que agente **[Little Boo: Agente secreto? ONDEEE?]** usa para fazer academia, **[Supa Crab: Como você conseguiu localizar um agente dentro da academia? Nossa, eu duvidava de suas habilidades, mas acho que me enganei. A propósito, quais são os sapatos que os agentes usam nas academias? Eles são diferentes?][S. Mama: São iguais aos sapatos da Lady Gaga, sabe? Pra caber todos os apetrechos tem que ter espaço.][Supa Crab: *Pisca*. Mama, você é um agente secreto?][S. Mama: Você não viu nada e.e *desaparece em meio a uma fumaça azul*] **com as nossas mochilas nas costas, vimos o onibus, **[Supa Crab: Assim eu vou acabar tirando os tetos de todas as casas que conheço][S. Mama: Vou te dizer onde botar esse 'onibus'.][Supa Crab: É! Coloca nas ruas do Brasil, porque eu não aguento mais ser encoxada.]** suspiramos juntos **[Supa Crab: Fala a verdade, essa foi ensaiada][S. Mama morre.]** e nos entreolhamos, já era possivel **[Little Boo: ACENTO? Querido, não precisa ser tímido, volte aqui]** ver a quantidade de semideuses indo para o onibus, **[Supa Crab: *Vira a mesa* Desisto disso! O mar não era tão estressante][Little Boo: *Corre atrás da Supa Crab e a arrasta de volta à mesa* Não ouse nos deixar aqui sozinhas!][S. Mama: *estala os dedos e os anões tiroleses raivosos arrastam Crab de volta pra sala* Tá pensando o que, bisca? PEDE PRA SAIR.] **todos com a camisa, quase me emocionei ao me despedir da minha mãe, **[Supa Crab: Ela vai morrer se ficar longe da mãe. Essa mulher coça o saco o dia inteiro!][Little Boo: Poxa, você tá pior que a minha mãe e eu, moça!][S. Mama: Vocês não entenderam. A vaca tá chorando de felicidade porque vai se livrar da mãe, saca?]** que só havia me deixado ir porque eu economizei todo o dinheiro, **[Supa Crab: Mentira, ela também não aguentava mais][S. Mama: Porque o sonho de toda mãe é ter uma filha bêbada. *foge da mãe da Crab*][Supa Crab: Mamãe, estão falando mal da nossa família aqui! *Aquaman sai do mar vestido de mulher*]** logo, **[Little Boo: Vírgula? Querida, você está no lugar errado]** entramos no onibus, **[Supa Crab: ¬¬'] **vimos que no fundo, **[Little Boo: Vocês estão tão perdidas minhas menininhas! Venham aqui *pega a vírgula e a nina enquanto resmunga que a autora não vai fazer mal a ela novamente*][S. Mama faz macumba pra proteger as vírgulas da autora.]** haviam lugares vagos, nos entreolhamos e corremos para lá, **[Supa Crab: Já se formando a galerinha do fundão. Aqueles que se acham os mais legais e colocam funk a uma altura insuportável. Torcendo para o algum acidente arranque a parte de trás desse ônibus][Little Boo: Só eu imaginei eles entalados entre as cadeiras e alguém tendo que empurrá-los? HAHAHAHAHA][S. Mama: Com o comentário da Boo eu imaginei as biscas dentro de um carrinho de supermercado sendo empurrados pelo ônibus *entra no Trem Zurb e faz a mesma coisa*]** atras **[Little Boo: Okay, vírgula. Eu tive uma ideia, vira assim, isso... Agora você pode ir ali em cima do "a"... Não esse, o segundo... Pronto, você está tão linda!]** de nos **[Little Boo: Insira um acento no "o" ao lado]**, dois meninos (um moreno baizinho, **[Supa Crab: Isso é um novo tipo de altura? Droga, futuro][S. Mama: Baizinho significa aquele que tem falo pequeno.][Supa Crab: Oh! *Anota no caderninho*]** com o cabelo crespo cor-de-caramelo e um alto, palido **[Little Boo: Acento no "a"! *bate com uma gramática na cabeça da autora*][S. Mama: PUTA QUE PARIU! TÓ! *joga dildo na cara da autora* PRONTO, AGORA LARGA O POBRE DO ACENTO!]**de branco,** [Supa Crab: ...Okay][S. Mama: Não, pálido de verde! *enfia charuto no olho*] **com o cabelo preto em baixo e em cima azul, com aparencia **[S. Mama: "de emo."][Little Boo: ACENTOOOOO!]** de ter uns 18 anos, mais ou menos)**[Little Boo: Poxa, tu consegue saber a idade de alguém só olhando? Vamos lá *levanta e dá uma volta no lugar* quantos anos eu tenho?][S. Mama: MAIS DE OITO MIL! *se esconde na caverna dos anões tiroleses raivosos novamente*][Little Boo olha ameaçadoramente para o caminho pelo qual Mama seguiu: EU VOU TE DESTRUIIIIIIIR!][Supa Crab: *Ignora a bagunça e foca sua atenção no homem verde a sua frente* E então Piccolo, você comeu muito picles? HAHAHAHA *Toma chute no rosto*]**corriam para pegar o lugar a nossa frente, **[Supa Crab: Por favor, tropece, e por favor que tenha um material cortante no chão de sua queda][Little Boo: Porque raios eles queriam sentar na frente do trio de estranhos com camisas de acampamento?] **eu acabei sentando do lado de Anna, deixando ana julia **[S. Mama: Desculpe, eu não resisto... Ô ANA JULIAAAAAAA-AA-AAAAAAAA (8)]** com o rafa **[Little Boo: Nomes começam COM LETRA MAIÚSCULA!]**, maldade minha, eu sabia que ela era extremamente timida, **[Supa Crab: Mas o mala não era amigo dela?][Little Boo: ACENTOOOOOOO][S. Mama: Desiste, Boo. Não vai ser hoje que ela vai aprender. *faz um drink com vodka, suco de chuchu e esmaltes Risqué.*][Supa Crab: *Bebe o drink e sai correndo em círculos*][S. Mama: *bota o pé na frente da Crab, fazendo-a tropeçar* CARANGUEIJO DOS INFERNOS!] **logo, um senhor, que dizia que era argos (embora a sua fantasia estivesse HORRIVEL, **[Supa Crab: Você é a única pessoa que NUNCA pode chamar outra de horrível. Eu só te entrego a permissão quando você aprender a escrever razoavelmente certo]** aqueles olhos falsos não convenciam nem um ciclope cego)** [Little Boo: Me nego a comentar sobre isso][S. Mama: Sei não, hein. Acho que um ciclope cego é a mesma coisa que um humano cego. Só acho.]** disse para mantermos as mãos dentro do veiculo, **[Supa Crab: Só as mãos? Quer dizer que está liberado jogar a bonitinha pela janela se cortarmos suas mãos fora? MUAHAHA][S. Mama: Lá vai as cholas botando as bundas pra fora.][Little Boo: ACENTOOOO]** e que se alguem **[Little Boo: Alguém pode ensinar essa menina como se escreve no português correto?]** dormisse... As pegadinhas estavam liberadas, **[Supa Crab: WTF? Onde é isso? Onde eu estudo (junto com os peixes) a única coisa liberada é um bufete bem dado no rosto se rolar algum tipo de pegadinha, mas é muito difícil, pois eles não tem mãos! HAHAHAHAHA] **eu e Anna nos entre-olhamos **[Little Boo: Tem algo sobrando aí...]**, o menino baixinho moreno, na nossa frente, se remecheu na cadeira **[Little Boo: Não há nenhuma necessidade de colocar essas últimas duas vírgulas][Supa Crab: Eu vou pegar esse 'ch' e fazer um belo chá. *Removendo* Obrigado].**

–'Filho de Hipnos'-Pensei **[Supa Crab: Haha, eu adoro esse Pokémon][S. Mama: Agora só porque a criatura dorme é parente de Morfeu, claro. E mais: o Acampamento Meio-Sangue é só pra deuses Olímpicos~ #Fikadik]**

O onibus **[Supa Crab: Fuck. This. Shit] **começou a andar, logo, **[Little Boo: *Ocupada catando as vírgulas, com uma cara assassina para a autora*]** percebemos que o moreninho adormeçeu **[Supa Crab: Esses c's insistem em se disfarçarem de gatos *Tentando apagar o rabo do 'c'*][S. Mama: GATO? ONDE? *se esconde no motor da Kombi*][Little Boo: GATINHO! *olhos brilhando*]**, o menino do seu lado subiu na poltrona e se virou **[Supa Crab: CORRE AQUI, SWEET MAMA, ACHO QUE VAI ROLAR UM YAOI FRENÉTICO][Little Boo: MAMA, LOOK THIS!][S. Mama: AI, MEU DEUS! É HOJE QUE A MAMA TEM UM INFARTO *prepara pipoca* VÃO, MEUS LINDOS! JÁ TÁ GRAVANDO! *joga cartõezinhos de visita nos namorados*], **para conversas **[Little Boo: Acho que esse "s" está no lugar errado e que um "r" foi dar uma caminhada O.õ][Supa Crab: Oh, eu fico com ele. *Pega e coloca na cabeça* Olhem, eu virei o Mr. 3! *Leva tapa na cara por ser tão fangirl*][S. Mama: Broxei.][Little Boo consola Mama][Supa Crab: Já é velha, é muito mais fácil broxar, HAHAHA. *Corre rindo e de esconde em uma concha*][S. Mama joga tochas feitas de anões acreanos na concha da Crab]** conosco

(?)**[Supa Crab: Moreninho? Aposto que é o Kid Bengala][S. Mama: Kid! Sou sua fã! *joga calcinha no Kid Bengala*][Little Boo: Alguém pode me explicar o que raios essas interrogações estão fazendo aqui?] **-Oi meninas, meu nome é mordecai **[Supa Crab: 'Eu sou tudo menos uma pessoa, porque nome próprio é com letra maiúscula, e o meu não. Riririririri'][Little Boo: tenho a leve impressão que há algum trocadilho escondido do tipo "morde e cai", tomara que seja mordendo a autora][S. Mama: Mordecai, sua mãe é drogada.]**, filho de hades, **[Little Boo: Hades é um deus e também é com letra maiúscula. Devo comentar o fato de que Hades, Zeus e Poseidon fizeram o acordo de não ter mais filhos? – já que acredito eu que você está seguindo os livros e filmes de Percy Jackson?][Supa Crab: *Dá tapa na cara de Little Boo por ser tão fangirl*][S. Mama: Deixa eu adivinhar, é o irmão gêmeo perdido do Nico e da Bianca.]** quem são vocês?**[Little Boo: Quem é **_**você**_**?][Supa Crab: SEUS AMIGUINHOS, OS BACKYARDIGANS][S. Mama: My Little Poney *corre em direção ao arco-íris com Dumbledore e Ricky Martin*] **-Ele tinha uma voz encantadora... **[Supa Crab: (8) MINHA PEDRA AMETISTA, MINHA COR O AMARELO (8)][S. Mama: Pressinto putaria chegando.]**

(Eu) **[Supa Crab: Ah, Obrigado, não sabia que era você][Little Boo: Poxa, achei que fosse a Mama :T][S. Mama: Que merda é essa de meter meu nome em tudo? e.e *ameaça as duas com seus anões raivosos*][Little Boo foge para as montanhas] **-Gabriele, filha de dionisio **[Little Boo: Cara eu espero que Dionísio estrague toda e qualquer bebida que tocar nos seus lábios a partir de agora! Porra, qual a dificuldade de procurar saber um pouquinho mais sobre o que você está escrevendo?][S. Mama: Faço das palavras da Boo as minhas. Amém.]**, e essa á Anna, filha de Atena **[S. Mama: "só que não"]**-Eu **[Little Boo: Há espaços faltando aqui, vou te mostrar como eles são pra você reconhecer: " ". Viu?]** respondi por ela, ela **[Supa Crab: E essa repetição? Criando um novo funk?][S. Mama: É a MCCow, ela voltou pra te assombrar e.e][Supa Crab: EU SABIA... Droga, ela está muito talentosa, esse funk era realmente bom. *Pega Cow e tenta fazer churrasco, mas toma um soco da mesma* NÃO FOGE! Ò.Ó *sai correndo atrás com um chinelo na mão*] **era timida **[Little Boo: Acho que esse acento também está tímido. Venha aqui querido!]** demais para falar com estranhos, meu deus **[Supa Crab: Ela não é tímida, só está espantada com sua burrice. Ouch!][S. Mama: Alguém chama os bombeiros! Queimadura de terceiro grau! HAHAHAHAHAHA *se joga pela janela*][Little Boo: E mesmo que seja tímida, ela NÃO é muda].**

(Mordecai)-O cabelo de vocês...? **[Supa Crab: Padawan, não se usa dois pontos ao mesmo tempo][Little Boo: É CLARO QUE ESSA É A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE UM GAROTO PERGUNTA! PORRA! Todos os garotos que vem falar comigo perguntam se meu cabelo é cacheado, se eu uso peruca e de quanto em quanto tempo eu faço uma hidratação, né! ¬¬'][S. Mama: "É mega hair? Pra ser tão feio assim, não pode ser de verdade."]**

(Eu)-O meu cabelo é cacheado, só que eu aliso, e o dela, é, o dela** [Supa Crab: NOSSA, É SÉRIO? O DELA É O DELA? TEM CERTEZA QUE NÃO É O FALSO A LÁ CRUELA?][S. Mama: Mary Sues na fúria do mega hair *é capturada por uma rede feita de pentelhos*][Little Boo: Poxa, eu achei que ela tinha pegado emprestado um Chanel de uma das empregadas da Mama, se é que me entendem][S. Mama: Ei! Ninguém toca nas minhas meninas por menos de 700 por hora ú.u].**

Ele deu uma risadinha baixa **[Little Boo: Como se ri baixo? Alguém me ensina? Minha risada é escandalosa pra caralh*!][S. Mama: Sério, a criatura parece uma hiena. Foi comprovado cientificamente.][Little Boo se encolhe e chora no canto da sala]** e disse que o amigo dele, Rigby, filho de hipnos, **[Supa Crab: Hipno não tem filhos, todos sabem disso. Ele canta para as criancinhas e as atrai para a floresta][S. Mama: Então não tem que tá nesse 'onibus'.]** tinha caido **[Little Boo: Ouch, acento! Doeu a sua queda dali de cima?]** no sono... Eu chamei ana julia **[Little Boo: NÃO QUERIDA, VOCÊ CHAMOU A "Ana Julia" e ninguém mais!]**, que estava destraida **[Little Boo: DEStraida ela não tava não, isso eu posso te garantir. Ela podia estar distraída, mas né... Isso eu nunca vou saber se você não me contar]** lendo um livro, e perguntei se ela tinha um baton **[Supa Crab: A Ana Julia tem chocolate? Divide ai][S. Mama: Nossa, baton me lembra a infância *ignorando a fanfic*.]**, ela nos emprestou e comentou:

(Ana julia **[Little Boo: PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE APERTAR A PORRA DE UMA TECLA?]**)-Se vocês quebrarem, eu mato vocês! **[Little Boo: Como eu vou dividir o chocolate, se não quebrando ele? *chorando com o chocolate melecando a mão e uma cara infantil*]** **[Supa Crab: *Come Baton* Foi tudo culpa da Gabriele! **_**Agora se matem.**_**][S. Mama: *joga baton no meio dos tubarões* Vão pegar~ MUAHAHAHAHA]-**Ela notou que Mordecai olhava para ela, corou violentamente e escondeu a cara no livro que estava lendo... **[Supa Crab: Ela retirou sua cara e colocou no meio do livro. Talvez até sirva de marca página =D. Oh, eu tenho que tentar isso]** 'A culpa é das estrelas' **[Little Boo: É um título caralh*! É maiúsculo! Vou colocar um ponto aqui já que a autora não colocou² "."][S. Mama: Nossa, estou cuspindo arco-íris com essa cena maravilhosa.].**

–'De novo?-pensei **[Supa Crab: De novo o quê? Ela já matou vocês antes? O.O *Pega imagem de Jesus*][Little Boo: *Corre pro colo do Mama e se escondem atrás de uma cadeira*][S. Mama: *joga Boo pra fora da janela e se esconde no porta-malas da Kombi* Pera, Kombi tem porta-malas? .]**

Nos levantamos e começamos a passar o baton na cara de Rigby,**[Supa Crab: Por que gastar chocolate na cara do menino? Que desperdício][ Little Boo: Vocês demoraram tanto pra comer que ele derreteu? WHY?][S. Mama: Mulheres peloo mundo sofrendo de TPM e vocês desperdiçando chocolate com um Gary Stu de nome estranho. Que feio tsc tsc.]** que nem se mechia, **[Supa Crab: Mais chá, quem quer?][Little Boo: EEUUU! *estende a xícara*][S. Mama: *faz pose de madame* Com creme, por favor ú.u][Supa Crab: Mama, você já está velha, tem que cuidar a diabetes. Riariaria *Sai correndo feito drogada*][S. Mama: *Toca CD da MCCow no volume máximo* Ri agora, bisca! e.e] **mordecai **[Little Boo: Nome começa com letra maiúscula!]** passava uma canetinha preta na cara dele, em formato de penes, **[Supa Crab: Mordecai tem uma canetinha em forma de 'penes' e ninguém ri do garoto? Na minha época, isso era motivo de bullying][Little Boo: Eu imaginei o Mordecai desenhando penes, a massa. E fiquei me perguntando o por quê, KKK][S. Mama: Ficar falando de comida assim tá me dando fome *serve um prato com pâncreas de crianças acreanas*] **eu e Anna começamos a rir quase que descontrolavelmente **[Little Boo: O certo é "descontroladamente", procure um dicionário!][Supa Crab: Isso é tudo o que eu imaginava que os semideuses faziam][S. Mama joga uma bomba atômica na autora e nas personagens.].** Mais na frente percebemos que tinha **[Little Boo: Se são mais de um o certo é "tinham", procure uma gramática também] **outros dormindo... bom **[Little Boo: Esse "B" é maiúsculo, porque é início de frase][S. Mama: Não é 'bom', é 'bem', elemento.]**, resultado, **[Little Boo: Antes de "resultado" você devia ter colocado um "o" e tirado a vírgula, e depois deveria ter colocado ":", porque você está dizendo qual o resultado]** todos de caras pintadas! **[S. Mama: E fazendo a dança da chuva em volta do 'onibus'.][S. Mama #2: Figurantes na fúria da Galinha Pintadinha.][Supa Crab: Eu quero a minha igual a do guitarrista do Kiss, por favor][Little Boo: Mas essa era a minha ideia *faz carinha de choro*][Supa Crab: *Coloca a língua para fora*][S. Mama: *dá pescotapa nas duas* Larguem de ser idiotas, isso aqui é trabalho. Escravas ú.u]**

Mais tarde, eles já haviam acordado e olharam furiosos para nos **[Little Boo: Quando você está falando de nós, tem acento. Quanto você está falando algo do tipo: nos divertimos, não tem]**, não sei como sabiam que fui eu,**[S. Mama sai assoviando.]** **[Supa Crab: Talvez porque vocês são os únicos retardados rindo feito loucos com a cara limpinha?][Little Boo: Acho que esse foi um leve indício][Little Boo²: Deveria ter um ponto depois do "eu", e o que vem a seguir seria uma nova frase] **logo, usei meu poder de convinção **[S. Mama: NOOO! GOD, PLEASE NO!]** e claro, joguei a culpa no Mordecai, que me olhou furioso **[Little Boo: Poxa, sério que ele te olhou furioso? Eu achei que ele fosse começar a rir de alegria]**. Decidimos começar a cantar... **[Supa Crab: Oh God, no!] **Ana julia **[Little Boo: Isso me deixa realmente desgostosa][S. Mama: O que me deixa desgostosa é um bando de retardados com a cara pintada cantando num ônibus assim do nada como se fosse musical da Broadway.]** ainda estava com a cara enfiada naquele livro, Rafa se distraia olhando a paisagem, **[Supa Crab: Nesse momento que temos nossas ideias mais loucas. Acho que ele estava tentando se controlar para não jogar Cinco contra Um, hehehe][S. Mama: Tanto orgulho ;w;]** então, eu, mordoe anna **[Supa Crab: Você mordeu sua amiga? Que rude!][Little Boo: Vai ter que sentar na cadeirinha do castigo! *leva a autora para uma cadeirinha de plástico infantil e torce secretamente para que ela entale lá*]** começamos a cantar, para irritar ana julia** [Little Boo: Nome começa com a porra da letra maiúscula!]**, claro, ideia minha** [Supa Crab: Claro, irrita a gordinha, grande ideia. Ela te pega e te arremessa desse ônibus... **_**Ou é o que eu espero**_**][S. Mama: Tomara que a Ana Julia sente na sua cara e peide bastante.][Little Boo: Essas vírgulas estão tão fodidamente erradas!]**

Quem te ver passar assim por mim **[Supa Crab: *Sobe na Kombi e começa a dançar*][S. Mama: EU DISSE! EU DISSE QUE ISSO É PRAGA NA VIDA DE QUALQUER ANA JULIA!]**

Não sabe oque **[Little Boo: Olha o abraço aqui!] **é sofrer

Ter que ver você assim

Sempre tão linda

Contemplar o sol em seu olhar **[Supa Crab: BÉÉÉ. O correto é 'contemplar o sol do teu olhar' PRÓXIMO!][Little Boo: E você está FORA!]**

Perder você no ar

Na certeza de um amor

Me achar

Um nada

Pois sem ter carinho **[Supa Crab: Pois sem ter TEU carinho. Sério, é difícil entrar em um site de letras e copiar de lá?][Little Boo: Acho que é muito pra cabecinha dela!]**

Eu me sinto sozinho

Eu me afogo em solidão

O ANA JULIAAA-AA-A-A-AAAAA

O ANA JULIA-A-AA-A-AAAAA **[Little Boo: Porque ela escreveu esse dois "Ana's Julia's" de forma diferente se canta da mesma maneira?]**

Nuca acredietei **[Little Boo: Poxa, eu também nunca "ACREDIETEI" em nada!][Supa Crab: Esse é o futuro, Little Boo. É melhor comprar um dicionário novo!]** na ilusão

De ter você pra mim

Me atormenta a previsão **[Supa Crab: Nós já sabemos qual é a música. É realmente necessário colocar toda a letra aqui?]**

Do nosso destino

Eu passando o dia a te esperar

Você sem me notar

Quando tudo tiver fim

Você vai estar

Com um cara

Um alguem sem carinho** [Supa Crab: (8) E seeeem acentooooo (8)]**

Será sempre um espinho **[Little Boo: Como essa fanfic]**

Dentro do meu coração

O ANA JULIAA-AA-A-A-AAAAA

O ANA JULIA-A-AA-A-AAAAAAAA

(Solo guitarra, feito por um filho de apolo **[Little Boo: Você quer dizer um filho de ****A****polo, então tá] **que trouxe seu violão) **[Supa Crab: Da onde surgiu esse filho da mãe?][Little Boo: Pois é, eu achei que eles estavam indo para o acampamento Meio Sangue, e não que eles tinham pegado o ônibus do acampamento][Supa Crab: Esse foi no maior estilo Narutinho de ser][S. Mama: Claro, solo de guitarra de um cara com um violão. Perfeito isso.]**

Sei que você

Já não quer

O meu amor

Sei que você

Já não quer

Saber de mim

Eu sei que eu não sou

Quem você sempre sonhou

Mas vou

Reconquistar

O seu amor

Todo pra mim

O ANA JULIAA-A-A-AAAAA

O ANA JULIAA-A-AA-A-AAAA

O ANA JULIAA-A-A-AAAAA **[Little Boo: SE CANTA DA MESMA PORRA DE JEITO!]**

O ANA JULIA, JULIA, JULIAAA OUOUO **[Supa Crab: HAHAHA, o melhor de tudo foi o 'OUOUOU' no final]**

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo **[Supa Crab: Essa é a luz no fim do túnel? Essa é a minha salvação divina? *Chora*][ Little Boo: OH MEU DEUS! POR FAVOR ME DIGA QUE NÃO É MENTIRA!][S. Mama: FINALMENTE! OBRIGADA, SENHOR!]**

Pov gabi autora **[Little Boo: Eu acho que preciso te contar que você não precisa colocar que é seu POV aqui, nós já sabemos disso (infelizmente). E é extremamente triste que nem o seu nome você escreva com letra maiúscula, senhorita Gabi Autora].[S. Mama: Eu disse que é esquizofrenia. *liga pro Dr. Hollywood enquanto tenta apoiar um copo na bunda da Crab.*]**

Eu sei, eu sei, muito grande, vou tentar não fzer **[Little Boo: EPA, BUGO AQUI O "FAZER"][Supa Crab: Hehehe, desculpa. *Tira o 'a' da boca e coloca de volta na palavra* Tinha gosto de biscoito][S. Mama: E o 'a' nem é tão longe do 'f' assim, puta que pariu.] **mais isso ok? **[Supa Crab: POR FAVOR!][S. Mama: Bom mesmo e.e] **E ai, já tem Shipps formados? **[Little Boo: Porque raios teriam shipps formados? Você não deu porra de informação nenhuma sobre casais][Supa Crab: Gabriele e Rafa! Gabriele e Rafa!][Little Boo: ¬¬'] [S. Mama: Sim, Gabriele e 'onibus'.][S. Mama: I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIPP (8)]**(Eu levo yaoi numa boa, mais não me venham com yuri! **[Supa Crab: E o preconceito? *Discando 9-1-1* Hello?][S. Mama: Sim, suas amigas não merecem serem 'shippadas' com você. Deus as livre.]** )

Pov gabi personagem **[Little Boo: porque raios tem um POV da sua personagem aqui? Isso é simplesmente errado de todas as formas!][S. Mama: ESQUIZOFRÊNICA! *joga anões acreanos na autora*]**

Sabiam que eu me alimento de comentarios **[Little Boo: Poxa, que pena! Eu nem sei onde se compra isso, e já que não são "coment****á****rios" você não vai ganhar nem de quem tá com pena do seu português.]**? vão me deixar morrer de fome? **[Supa Crab: *Trancando todas as pessoas que tentaram comentar* I NEED BACK UP!][S. Mama: Pessoas que desperdiçam baton desse jeito merecem morrer de fome.]**

Beijos de queijos!** [Little Boo: Seus lábios fedem!][Supa Crab: *Tapa no beiço de queijo*] **até o proximo cap! **[Supa Crab: Traga os acentos da próxima vez][S. Mama: *bota um colar de alho em volta do pescoço e pega um crucifixo* Já vou me preparando que esse vai ser foda.]**

* * *

**Supa Crab: Ufa, finalmente acabou! Foi realmente desgastante. Bem, eu queria aproveitar para agradecer a todos que estão lendo agora. Se você gostou, foi muito divertido tentar te entreter ou talvez até arrancar algumas risadas. Se você não gostou e acha o que fazemos ridículo, essa é a sua opinião e nós vamos sempre respeitá-la (Bem, talvez não pelo fato de produzir mais desse conteúdo, mas respeitá-la no sentido de compreender e não tentar te 'converter'). Eu também queria dizer que todos nós cometemos erros, talvez vocês consigam ver alguns meus por ai, hehehe *coça cabeça*, mas procuramos pegar fics que realmente precisam de muita atenção, pois os erros são GRITANTES. Eu vi que a fic tinha muitas palavras sem acento, mas se eu desse atenção a todos teria que parar em todas as palavras. E quanto à 'zuação', vamos concordar que zuar um pouquinho faz parte de todo o ripador =D. Prometo que os próximos finais não serão tão grandes como esse, mas é o nosso primeiro e também um dos que vai se tornar especial. E eu prometo que vou tentar fazer nossas amiguinhas Little Boo e Sweet Mama terem uma boquinha menos sujinha, ok? Então muito obrigado por ler, deixe críticas nos comentários e até mais. SUUUUUPA CRAAAAB *Corre em direção ao mar***

**Little Boo: Ahn... Oi? Desculpem, eu meio que dormi esperando a Supa Crab terminar *desvia do tapa*. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e se indignado tanto como nós com os erros grotescos que essa menina cometeu ao longo da fic. Quando vocês não tem certeza de como se escreve algo vocês, assim como eu, podem recorrer ao Sr. Google, ele é muito querido e tenho certeza que não vai negar ajuda a ninguém. Vocês podem não acreditar, mas essa fanfic, por mais que estivesse com esses grotescos erros tinha vários comentários no site em que estava, o que me fez ficar um pouco decepcionada com a humanidade... ANYWAY, obrigado por tudo e desculpem por qualquer coisa. Se tiverem alguma fanfic que está precisando de cuidados vocês podem nos mandar por MP ou para o nosso e-mail e caso vocês tenham gostado (ou não) deixem comentários. **

**Mama: Pelo visto voltamos à era do Orkut, depoimentos pra todo tipo de toba. Não foi minha primeira ripagem, mas foi muito especial, porque esse grupo é muito especial. Espero que tenham gostado. E se não gostaram chorem, amores. Tenham um bom dia/noite/madrugada/swing e cuidado com os anões debaixo da sua cama. **


End file.
